Their Little Moments
by soraille
Summary: Petra is a shy girl who always wanted to talk to Levi. Levi is a seemingly anti-social boy that no one talks to. Petra wants to understand him and know him. She hopes to get closer to him, and she hopes for Levi to open his heart to others. As Petra continually talks to Levi, will their hearts grow closer too? Will Levi open his heart to Petra?
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Days 1

[ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJI**N ] FAN FICTION

_**THEIR LITTLE MOMENTS**_

_._

A **LEVI x PETRA RAL** FAN FICTION

by **_soraille_** | 2013

.

.

**CHILDHOOD DAYS [ 1 ]**

**.**

During kindergarten, I clearly remember that there was this boy in our class whose face always looked so grumpy. His name tag said his name was Levi.

.

He looked scary too because of his furrowed eyebrows and frowned lips. Almost no one was talking to him, except for Auruo whom always argued with him and Hanji, who was seemingly pestering him with her weird dolls. I kind of envied Auruo and Hanji so somehow I – somehow I kind of wanted to talk to him. I summed up a bit of courage to approach and talk to him.

.

But in the end, I failed. I didn't know if that was because I was shy or afraid of him, just like the others.

.

The days went on and I wasn't able to talk to Levi. One day our teacher held an activity that required us to pair up. We were going to draw some animals we like. Everyone got paired up except for me and Levi. I was looking at him at the distant and he seemed too uninterested to mingle with us. Little tears started forming from the corner of my eyes.

.

"What's wrong, Petra?" our teacher saw me almost crying. "You don't have a partner yet?"

.

I shyly nodded while I squeeze my hands. Our teacher looked at left and right and noticed Levi just staring blankly at some books. Our teacher held my hand and together we went to Levi.

.

"Levi," our teacher called. Levi looked up at out teacher with his usual grumpy expression. "Is it alright to pair you up with little Petra here?"

.

Quietly, from teacher Levi looked at me. Inside I admitted I was kind of scared of him. His expression rarely changed. And then he said, "Okay."

.

A feeling of relief gushed inside me. I felt a slight happiness from his reply.

.

Our teacher left the two us alone.

.

Levi and I, in front of each other, alone. None of us was speaking nor moving a muscle. I was blankly staring at my feet, didn't know exactly what I should do. I didn't have any courage to look at him either.

.

"Oi," he called up and it surprised.

.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed with tears rushing down my red cheeks. I didn't know why I began crying back then. Was it because I was scared he would be mad at me? Even though I didn't really do anything to make him mad. I couldn't see Levi's face very well. My vision went blurred with the tears continually forming in my eyes. I sniffed several timed, wiped my tears but they just kept coming.

.

"Oi, why are apologizing – why are crying?" Levi asked. He sounded anxious. Despite my blurred vision, I could slightly see Levi's eyebrows furrowed more.

.

"I'm… so-sorry…" I began to hiccup as I cry.

.

I heard Levi clicked his tongue. I began to think he must be annoyed with me, suddenly crying for no particular reason. I felt the he moved closer to me. Was he going to hit me? I wondered as I was wiping my tears with my sleeves.

.

"Oi, I don't know why you're apologizing, but don't cry. It's alright," Levi said. I was honestly surprised. I stared at him with my teary eyes. His cheeks were pink, though his eyebrows were still meeting each other. "It's alright, whatever is going on. So stop crying already." He added. "We must draw now or teacher will scold us. You understand, Petra?"

.

I sniffed and nodded slowly. My tears stopped for a while but then I began crying again. "Le-Levi…" I called to him with a broken voice.

.

"Why are you cryi- ah, whatever, it's alright okay?" Levi comforted me again. He wasn't shouting, he didn't sound mad either. He slowly reached for my hand and gently held. "Stop crying now okay? Come now and let's draw." I held has hand back.

.

"Levi…" I called to him once again with a broken voice. He didn't get mad, he didn't yell, he didn't hit me. That was the time I thought Levi wasn't scary at all. He was just a quiet boy, kind of unsociable, but he was kind and tender.

.

That time, I thought the reason I cried was because I was feeling happy inside. I was feeling happy because all I had wrongly thought about him weren't true. I was happy to know he was just a silent, gentle boy. Though he still wore his usual, grumpy face.

.

And the next days, I had began talking to him a lot more. Seeing us converse, the other kids began approaching and talking with Levi too. This way, I was hoping I could grow closer to him, and maybe someday, he will learn to open his heart more to others.

.

.

.

**NOTE: **It has been a while since I wrote a fan fiction. However, I want to keep this fan fiction simple and easy to understand. Levi x Petra is one of my ultimate and favorite ships. If you don't like this pair, please don't bash them in respect to the other shippers of this pair.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Days 2

**CHILDHOOD DAYS [2]**

**.**

**.**

After the rainy season, children finally were able to play outside with their friends. The sick children regained their energy back too, and happy school days resumed. I went back to class after catching the flu and had been bedridden for three days.

.

I had been in the same class with Levi since second grade up to fourth grade. We got separated at fifth grade and then we were in the same class again by sixth grade. Among those four grades that we had been together in the same section, the sixth grade was especially memorable to me, though it didn't feel like I had become closer to him but I still continue to talk with Levi, still hoping.

.

During sixth grade, there were no girls in the class other than me who went and talked to Levi. Hanji would often drop by our room and talk to us, along with Auruo and Erwin too. The other boys in our class would only talk to Levi if asked by the teacher, or if they needed something. Other than that, no one would converse with Levi as much as I did.

.

"Say, Petra," Hanji called as we were eating lunch in our classroom. "Do you like Levi?"

.

… My cheeks went hot upon hearing Hanji's unexpected question.

.

"Ah, Petra, your face is red," Hanji pointed out and I immediatly covered my face with my hands. "ahaha!" Hanji let out a laugh. "You're so cute Petra! Hahaha!"

.

"Stop it, Hanji!" I told Hanji with pure embarrassment.

.

I questioned myself. Did I like Levi? But I didn't dislike him. What does Hanji mean by if I like Levi? As a friend or as a…

.

After we ate lunch, Hanji went back to her classroom and I was left alone fixing my things. I accidentally heard some girls talking about Levi.

.

"Levi is scary, don't you think?" the girl with braids opened up.

.

"He is!" said a girl with a pony. "He don't talk as much as the other boy too."

.

"But other than that, he's kinda cool too don't you think?" said the girl with braids. "He's good at any sports, and his grades are high too!"

.

True, Levi was really good at sports. Our physical education teacher said he had good reflects and Levi was a really fast runner. His grades are high, especially in subjects that required critical thinking and analysis. Many boys envied him, but sadly, there were also some who disliked him. I didn't really understand why they disliked Levi despite his good points.

.

Physical Education was our subject before lunch break. As we changed into our PE uniforms, I hear several girls talking again about Levi. Same things were said as yesterday. When we went out, we mingled with out male classmates. I heard some boys whispering some unpleasant things about Levi. I took a peek at Levi, as usual, he would always walk two to three steps behind us like he didn't care about anything.

.

"Everyone! Line up!" our PE teacher called and we obediently lined up. He was explaining our activity for this day. We were asked to do some exercise before we play soccer. Soccer was one of the sports that I really dislike, because it was too physical for me and I'm not an athletic person.

.

Stretched here and there, jumped and sprinted. After we exercised and stretched ourselves to prevent us from spraining a muscle, the boys quickly fetched for a soccer ball and formed teams. As I watched them I saw Levi sitting on the ground, silently watching the boys. He looked lonely. No one wanted to have him on their Team. I felt sad.

.

"Petra, come on let's play," one of my female classmate invited as she grabbed my hand. I went with them while I was still looking at Levi, worried.

.

"Listen, Petra, you're a forward okay?"

.

"Eh?" I complained anxiously. I wasn't athletic, and being goalie would be the only role that I would gladly accept. "But I can't-"

.

"You can do it Petra!" they encouraged me. I didn't want to complain more as it may trigger harsh arguments.

.

The soccer field was divided into two, so both boys and girls could play separately. The boys were playing perfectly and from a far I could see Levi, still sitting as he silently stared at our classmates.

.

Not long, we started playing too.

.

I was trying my hardest, even though I wasn't particularly a fast runner like Levi and the rest of the boys. I could hear my teammates cheering me on. I tried to kick and gain a goal but failed miserably. Our game went on without my team having a single score yet. I was already getting tired. While I was dribbling the ball to the opponent's goal, I tripped myself. The girls went to me but I quickly stood up and told them I was fine, so we continued the game.

.

A few minutes passed and my team hadn't scored a goal and my teammates were getting frustrated.

.

"Petra!" one of my teammates yelled with furrowed brows. "We still haven't scored! What are you doing?"

.

Even though we were playing just a friendly match, they were pretty serious about it. Tears began forming and my feet began to tremble. Slowly, my teammates were reprimanding me, almost blaming me and accusing me being selfish with the ball. I was anxious, I was teary, I was scared and then suddenly, someone kicked the ball and it went straight to a goal.

.

It was Levi.

.

Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at Levi, who kicked the ball with his hands inside his pockets. After several moments, I heard some of our classmates say "wow" and "amazing" and asked how the hell did Levi did that.

.

Yes, he was amazing.

.

Suddenly, he glanced at me and then walked away. I felt my cheeks warmed.

.

After the amazing display Levi did, I rushed to the nearby faucet near the locker rooms and cleansed my wound. It was pretty painful, and I was trying to hold back my tears but they just went on and gushed down. I felt pity to myself. I was convinced my classmates probably thought I was pathetic and they already disliked me. The faucet water kept pouring, and so as my tears.

.

"Oi," someone called.

.

I looked up and saw it was Levi.

.

I didn't know what the reason was but when I saw it was him I just pitifully cried like a little girl I was during kindergarten.

.

I heard Levi clicked his tongue. "Why are always crying?" he asked. I could see his brows furrowed more. "If it's really painful then go to the clinic already."

.

I felt like this happened before-

.

Yes, it did, during kindergarten. I was crying too and he comforted me.

.

I didn't know but I felt like I could cry my heart out when with him. I felt… comfortable. I continued to cry like a baby. Not long, he grabbed my hand, just like during kindergarten, and he told me, "Geez, you're such a crybaby. Come, to the clinic. Ah, such a pain."

.

He was holding my hand, and I held his hand back. It was just moments before I stopped crying. My cheeks were hot – hotter than last time.

.

I felt closer with Levi. A lot closer.

.

.

_CHILDHOOD DAYS__**END.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Days 1

**TEENAGE DAYS 1**

**.**

**.**

Levi and I went to the same middle school. During those three full years we didn't became classmates, and I felt like we were back to square one – strangers. Nothing much had changed with us except for our physical appearances. He grew a bit taller than me and his shoulders became broader. Despite that, I noticed he had a rather small stature than most of the boys.

.

I could only see Levi during breaks, when I passed by their room, and during dismissal hours. Talking to him became hard as we weren't in the same class. I was somewhat feeling lonely. I didn't know what was going on with him too – was he conversing with his classmates? Were his classmates approaching him? Or was he still the same? I was getting worried.

.

Second year in middle school, it was during the preparation for the cultural festival when I was able to talk with Levi often. Our conversations were rather short though and silence often dominated us. He was still a quiet boy. I could never predict what he would do. I wanted to ask about him and his classmates, but then my timidity took over me.

.

There was a time when I was going to the incinerator at the back of the school building. I saw a group of boys ganging up on Levi. They were three of them. I didn't know any of the boys but they seemed like our upperclassmen. I didn't know what was happening but I was worried about Levi so I stayed at a distance.

.

"Hey brat, don't you get cocky with us. We're your seniors," said one of the upperclassmen.

.

Levi clicked his tongue and his expression looked annoyed. Then suddenly the bald upperclassmen got a hold of Levi's shirt and glared at him. I panicked. Several thoughts surged my mind and I didn't know what exactly I want to do. I wanted to stop them before a fight burst, I also wanted to call a teacher but I didn't want to leave Levi.

.

I numbly watched the scenario and surprisingly Levi was looking at my direction. It was only for a few seconds but I thought he definitely saw me. Tears fell from my eyes and then Levi let out a kick to the bald upperclassmen's stomach.

.

I gasped.

.

"You arrogant twat…" the bald upperclassmen glared and the three upperclassmen ganged up on Levi, letting out punches after punchers.

.

I stood at a distant, watching Levi stand up to all three of them. I couldn't watch the horrible scene anymore so I buried my face in my palms and cried. After all, crying was all I was good at.

.

The sounds of their punches slowly wavered, and there were fading footsteps. I slowly removed my hands from my face, and stared at my feet. A pair of feet bigger than mine appeared. I looked up and saw Levi, whose face got bruises and cuts.

.

"Le-Levi…" I called out to him with a broken voice.

.

"If you couldn't bear to watch, you should have left," he told me.

We were staring at each other's eyes. His face became blurred because of my tears. I hiccuped and with a broken voice, "I'm… sorry…"

.

Levi sighed. "Why are you always crying and apologizing?" and then he clicked his tongue.

.

"I-I…" I hiccuped. "I just watched you get beat up and I didn't do anything to… to help you at… all…"

.

"Beat up?" Levi asked. "Who's beat up? I'm still standing. And these bruises and cuts are nothing."

.

I looked up at him again, his cheeks were pink but not because of his injuries.

.

Levi was strong. Headstrong.

.

"Ah, look at your face, tsk," he said and with his hands he wiped my tears.

.

I thought others just misunderstood him.

.

"Le-Levi-" I mumbled as he continually wiped my tears away. His hands were warm, big, and rough.

.

"Now don't you tear up again," Levi said irritatingly.

.

But he was just a silent, gentle boy.

.

I was trying hard not to tear up and looked straight into Levi's eyes. My cheeks went warmer. They were probably red now.

.

"Good," Levi said and then looked away.

.

"Le-Levi…" I called him shyly. "Let's go… t-to the… c-clinic…" I stuttered in my words but I was able to say what I have wanted to say. I was still holding my tears back. Levi glanced at me but then looked away after a few moments.

.

"Y-Yeah…" he said and then stuck his hands in his pockets. He moved first and I just stood there, watching him walk away from me. My feet went a little numb. When he realized I wasn't moving, he furrowed his eyebrows more and went back to where I was. He grabbed my hand and complained, "Are you still a kid? Geez."

.

We were holding hands, again.

.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

.

"Stop apologizing already," Levi complained.

.

"I'm… s-sorry…" I mumbled and I cried again. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

.

These little moments, the only times we were holding each others' hands, they were very precious memories. Levi's gentleness that only I could see, others failed to see, and Levi rarely shows to others. I felt special in a way, because I was able to see this side of him and kept it to myself.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Teenage Days 2

**TEENAGE DAYS 2**

**.**

**.**

It was getting really busy during our third and final year in middle school. The graduation was fast approaching and before we knew it, it was our final examinations.

.

Levi and I, I was thinking, we didn't really improve much but still I was trying my best to talk to him as much as possible. But as everybody, and also I, were getting busy with our high school applications I deemed it was pretty much a wise decision to leave Levi for awhile. He must have been concentrating for his exams too. He was, after all, a star student.

.

I began going to libraries more often, as the pressure and anxiety of our final exams are fast coming, I needed to study to really hard. I've noticed that there were a lot more students in the library than usual and to my surprise, Levi was among them.

.

I was entranced with his profile as he was reading his notes. He was sitting alone in a table. He looked lonely. I had this urge to come up to him and sit with him, but I was anxious he might get annoyed with me. I didn't know if he preferred to study alone or not. And I just realized, I didn't really know anything about him like his personal preferences and dislikes. I only knew him as a star student and that he had this natural gentleness that nobody seemed to witness or notice other than me.

.

When Levi closed his notes I became alert and continued searching for reference books. I felt my cheeks turned warm. I must be blushing. I asked myself,_ what am I doing staring at him like that?_ And then I shook my head.

.

But then again, I looked at his direction and he was gone. I wondered where he went and looked sideways.

.

"Oi," someone called and jumped out of my surprise. I dropped the books I held in my arms and it their created a noise, making the other students hush at us. "What do you think you're doing?" it was a familiar voice.

.

I turned back and saw Levi, with his usual grumpy expression. "Le-Levi…" I stuttered and my face went warmer, especially my cheeks. I just stared at him, as he stared back at me. I froze, in short. Even though I was embarrassed and wanted to just hide my blushing face, I froze still.

.

"Oi?" Levi whispered. "Are you just going to standing there?" and then moments passed he clicked his tongue. "You're hopeless." And then he sighed.

.

He knelt down and gathered my books.

.

"Le-Levi…!" I quickly knelt down too and helped him but before I could even get a hold of at least a book, he had all of them in his arms and stood up. I quickly stood up, panicking. "Ah-Aaah…" I didn't know what to say, I was just there in front of stumbling with my words.

.

"Where?" Levi suddenly asked.

.

I looked at him with puzzled eyes. My thoughts were clashing in my mind that I fell utterly silent.

.

"Where do you sit?" he revised the question.

.

As I stare at him I silence, I gulped down some courage and asked, "C-Can I sit…. With… You?" Extremely embarrassed as I was I stared down at my feet and squeezed my hands. I heard Levi sigh and his feet moved. I lifted my head and caught him looking at me.

.

"Let's go, or do you want me to grab you again?" he said. Though he may seemed annoyed, there was still a hint of care. Without any thoughts, I shook my head and Levi walked away. I followed him in silence. Deep inside, I was feeling happy and I guessed my cheeks remained red.

.

.

I was one of the last students to leave the library and as I made my way out of the campus, Hanji jumped on me in surprise.

.

"Petra!" Hanji yelled and hugged me tightly.

.

"Ha-Hanji…" I whispered and was patting her back several times. "I… I couldn't breathe…"

.

Hanji quickly released me and stared at me with much anticipation in her eyes. Staring back at her I was confused. What could she want? And then she suddenly grinned enthusiastically. She pulled me nearer to her and whispered, "I saw you and Levi were together in the library."

.

My cheeks went warmer and covered my face immediately. "Yo-you so us?" I asked in embarrassment.

.

"Oh you cute little girl," she softly poked my cheeks. "You don't need to be embarrassed, little Petra. So how did it go? Did you chat? What did you talk about? Come on tell all!" Hanji was bombarding me with questions and all I could do was to get more embarrassed.

.

"No-nothing…" I told her. "We just studied in silence, that's all."

.

"That's all?" Hanji sounded disappointed.

.

I nodded.

.

Hanji sighed and said, "Well… it couldn't help I guess. Levi's such an awfully quiet guy. Let's go home, shall we?" Hanji invited and we went out of the campus premises.

.

.

The train we rode were pretty crowded and we were just by the train's doors. As we move we were being pushed and Hanji was clicking her tongue. Without a thought, I let out a chuckle which caught Hanji's attention. She grinned with thrill.

.

"Ohoho, what is this? Did you remember something lovey-dovey?" She teased and I felt that I flushed a little.

.

"Well…" I started. "I just remembered when you were clicking your tongue; Levi has that kind of habit too."

.

"Petra…" Hanji sounded kind of a bit serious. I looked up to her and was waiting. "You do like Levi a lot, huh?"

.

My eyes slowly widened and before I could say anything and stutter with my words, Hanji's cheeks went pink and suddenly hugged me.

.

"You don't need to be all shy now, you little cupcake!" she said while still tightly hugging me. "I won't tell anyone I promise!"

.

"I… I don't like him!" I exclaimed.

.

"Ah, the feeling of being confused because of love…" Hanji sounded dreamy. She smiled at me more. "Petra, you're currently in the _denial stage_ but sooner or later you'll realize that it is really _love_ and nothing else. Okay?"

.

I was feeling teary as I couldn't find any words to reply to Hanji.

.

Was she right after all? Did I like Levi? Well, I didn't dislike but… I didn't know what to think.

.

"Ah, by the way, I heard Levi is going abroad for high school." Hanji suddenly opened and it surprised me. "I heard he will go straight to whatever country right after the graduation ceremony. Just a few months more and he will be gone. How sad…"

.

I fell speechless. The news hit me like a lightning. Levi was going abroad right after graduation ceremony. I felt sad and anxious. I… I didn't want him to go.

.

.

The news about Levi going abroad haunted me, even after I go to bed. I couldn't sleep; several thoughts were flying and clashing. I began to think what I'm going to do after he leaves, and what if he won't return anymore? I've wanted to talk to him more, know him more, get closer to him, understand him, see his sides no one had seen before, and… held hands with him more.

.

My face went warm at the last thought. Why did I think of that? I shook my head and covered it with blanket. The warmth wouldn't subside. I began to feel afraid – afraid of the thought I won't be able to talk or see Levi anymore.

.

Maybe Hanji was right after all. Maybe this feeling was _love_.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Teenage Days 3

**TEEANGE DAYS 3**

.

.

It was only a week left before the graduation ceremony. We were busy finalizing things, confirming things, and both good and bad news were circulating the campus. Even about Levi going abroad were spread. Majority was shocked and gossiped which country he will go to for high school. Some suspected probably to some western country, but others thought he would go to Europe. No one actually knew, no one would dare ask Levi.

.

Just the thought about it made me lonely.

.

I was wandering around the campus in deep thought, and just arrived to where the vending machines were. I stared at it for a while and for a moment, I just decided to get canned tea and relieve my stress and worries.

.

As I picked my canned tea, I noticed a leg sticking out beside the vending machine. I peeked more to see to whom it belonged and to my surprise it was Levi, who was drinking a canned black coffee. He moved his eyes and noticed.

.

"Le-Levi…" I called, slightly shy. "What… are doing here?" I asked. I watched him stand up and squeeze his empty canned coffee. He threw the can, passed before me, and was shoot to trash can. I was amazed that his shoot was perfect.

.

"Nothing…" Levi answered while he tucks his hand in his pants pockets.

.

I gripped my canned tea as I stare at Levi who was calmly standing in front of me. I wanted to ask about him going abroad after graduation, but my confidence just betrayed me and fell into bitter silence.

.

"What?" he suddenly called and I jumped. He furrowed his eyebrows more and asked again. "Why do you always do that?"

.

"Why do – what is?" I asked back and Levi clicked his tongue. I guessed he was pretty irritated with me. I looked down in awkwardness. I stared at my canned tea, and internally blamed myself for being awkward and shy. I couldn't even give a straight and clear answer, and even handling a proper conversation was difficult for me.

.

"Petra-"

.

"Yes?!" I jumped, surprised. _Eh?_ I thought that was the first time since kindergarten that he said my name. I slowly felt I was blushing for sure and I gripped my canned tea tighter. I stood straighter and still. Levi looked a bit taken aback with my exclamation.

.

"You sure jump a lot," Levi commented and shyly nodded in silence. Levi sighed afterwards. "Petra, you haven't changed at all."

.

"I-I'm so-"

.

"And you apologize a lot, too," he said before I could eve say sorry. I felt really more embarrassed. True enough, I wasn't that far from my old self. I was still the same shy and apologetic girl since kindergarten.

.

"Hey, Petra," Levi called again. "Are you scared of me?"

.

His question caught me dumbfounded. "No I'm not!" I quickly reacted without much thought. "Well… maybe I was during kindergarten… but not now! I'm not scared of you now!"

.

I caught Levi with wide eyes, staring at me. He looked surprised though but suddenly averted his eyes from now. I heard him cleared his throat.

.

"Good," he mumbled.

.

What did he mean by "good"?

.

Levi started walking and passed by me. As I follow him with my eyes, I saw his back, slowly distancing from me. The sudden thought of him leaving got me and I began to worry. What should I do? I didn't really want him to leave. Tears rushed down my cheeks – I couldn't hold them back and a few moments after, I called up to him.

.

"Levi!"

.

He stopped walking and turned towards me. I quickly wiped my tears away but they just wouldn't stop. Even though… even though they kept of pouring, it was now or never. But I knew that I had no right to stop him from leaving. Who am I to him to begin with?

.

"I…" I hiccuped. "I heard… after graduation…" I was stuttering with my words, but I still pushed through. I wanted to know from him. "…You'll go abroad for high school…"

.

As the tears won't stop from flowing, I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want him to see my pitiful face. I was feeling shy, embarrassed, worried, lonely, sad… all these feelings continue to hit me inside. They were uncontrollable.

.

"Yeah, that's right," his answer stabbed me. So it was true…

.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I asked.

.

"Somewhere in the West," he answered.

.

"Will… will you be coming back?"

.

There was a pause. A pretty long one as I cry and hiccup.

.

"…Who knows."

.

"You won't?" I reacted and I sounded quite silly. I finally lifted my face up.

.

"I said 'who knows'," Levi repeated and clicked his tongue. He sighed again and asked, "Why are you crying?" And then he slowly walked towards me.

.

I stared at him with tears continually rolling down my face. I must look idiotic by now. Crying helplessly in front him.

.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again, this time, his voice was softer.

.

I looked down and shook my head.

.

Levi took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll revise my answer. I _think_ I'll be back, maybe after a few years." He said and he placed a hand on my head. "So stop crying, Petra."

.

His gentle voice somehow managed to calm me down. I gazed up at him. He was looking at me with a calm composure. He patted my head and then afterwards wiped my tears with his long sleeve. He wiped them off just like the first time he did.

.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked, tucking his hand back to his pocket.

.

I shyly nodded in response to his question.

.

"Good," he replied and he began walking away again.

.

"Th-There's something I want to tell you!" I yelled. He paused from walking. "B-But… I'll tell you when you c-come back," my voice was broken and trembling. "When that ti-time comes, I'll make sure I won't stutter and tell you about c-clearly!" Even though it was embarrassing and I sounded like I was confessing, I pushed through it. I wanted to give him something to look forward to, something to make a reason why he should come back. It may seem it was only for my sake, but I wanted to try to be a little selfish.

.

He slowly turned back to me and to my surprise, he was smiling. Levi, who had worn his grumpy expression for years, smiled at me.

.

"Sure, and make sure you're not a crybaby anymore," he told me with a smirk and continued to walk away.

.

I suddenly fell on my knees. I didn't notice my legs were terribly trembling and that they have fallen weak. My heart was pounding like it was going to explode, my whole face was hot and I had guessed they were probably bright red now.

.

And then I had convinced myself, this was really _love_.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Teenage Days 4

**TEENAGE DAYS 4: Graduation**

.

.

The perfect was weather with cool breeze blowing, and the time for our graduation finally came. During the ceremony, it couldn't help that there were students who began crying, and students comforting their friends. I was in the brink of crying as well, but I did my best to hold my tears back as I've wanted to send off some of friends who were transferring to different high schools with a smile. I also… I also wanted to see Levi off with a smile.

.

The ceremony ended in peace, and I saw several girls rushing outside. I also heard some of them talking about second buttons of someone they liked.

.

Without any warning, Hanji hugged from behind. She squeezed me and swayed. We almost fell on the floor but good thing we managed to balance ourselves.

.

"Petraaa~" Hanji whined. "You'll study high school here right? Right?" she asked with a pout.

.

I chuckled and pinched her cheeks. "Of course."

.

"Yay!" Hanji hugged me again. "I hope we'll be classmates! Best of luck to us!" Speedy Hanji bid me goodbye and I was left alone, standing.

.

Holding my diploma in my hands, I was determined to talk to Levi one last time before he leaves. Enough with idling and with courage, I looked for him around the campus.

.

.

After minutes of looking around the campus premises, I began to extremely worry that Levi might have left already. I was growing tired and slowly losing all of my stamina. My breathing got heavy. I went inside the school building and looked around.

.

He wasn't in the cafeteria. He wasn't in the library as well, nor in the laboratories and the classrooms. I checked the rooftop as well but he wasn't there. I began searching the third floor, but even in their classroom Levi wasn't there. I stared for a moment inside their room. His seat was at the farthest corner from the board. He was always seated there, silently, and seemed like he didn't care at anything at all.

.

I entered the room and approached Levi's seat. I touched his desk and thought, "I guess I won't be seeing him anymore." The thought made me sad. My vision went blurred and here I was planning not to cry at all throughout the day.

.

"Petra?" a familiar voice called out and… as I have expected. It was him.

.

"Levi I-"

.

"I've been looking for you," Levi suddenly cut in before I could speak. "Such a pain, and I'm running late to my flight."

.

He was looking for me. I felt little happiness from what he told me. I froze still, holding my tears with all my best.

"What? Were you crying again?" he asked with his hand on his waist.

.

"I…" I stumbled. "I was trying my best to hold them… but I guess it was no good after all…" and then I forcefully laughed.

.

Levi sighed. "I need to leave soon now so this will be really quick. Hold out your hand."

.

Without questioning him, I slowly held out my hand, curious to what he will do.

.

Levi lifted a hand and removed the second button of his _gakuran_. He then placed it on my open palm. That was especially unexpected but I felt really happy. Even though getting his second button didn't even across my mind, I felt really, really happy and fulfilled. I stared at it with much care. It didn't feel and look real. I looked up at Levi but before I could say anything, he cut in.

.

"Hanji was pestering me a while ago and said I _should _give you that second button," Levi said with a calm composure. "She wouldn't even let me leave until I give it to you so I looked for you."

.

_Hanji, thank you!_

.

I giggled. And then laughed but at the same time I was crying too.

.

I was happy, really happy. But I was feeling lonely too. I didn't mind if Levi was forced to give this to me. I was happy to have something from thing. I'll keep this. I'll safely keep this until he comes back and we meet again.

.

"I'm… sorry…" I hiccupped. "I'm sorry… that I'm a crybaby, and that I apologize a lot… You must have been really annoyed with me since kindergarten…" I paused for a while and wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "But thank you too… for putting up with me all this time, and for comforting me. Thank you." I forced a smile despite my tears.

.

"Look at your face…" Levi went closer to him and wiped my tears with his sleeve, just like the last time. I sniffed silently and held to his second button tightly.

.

"I'm not really annoyed – well, I think I was but instead of getting mad and make a big deal out of it," Levi suddenly said. "I just chose to be patient. You're a girl after all."

.

I suddenly felt embarrassed at his last words. _Levi was gentle after all._

.

"Say, Levi…" I mumbled shyly.

.

"What?" he replied. He was done wiping my tears off and I sniffed carefully.

.

"You're really a kind person," I bashfully smiled at him.

.

"What-" Levi unusually stuttered and averted his eyes. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Whatever… I should be going."

.

"Then," I said. "See you after a few years."

.

"… Yeah." He replied.

.

I was no longer crying. I was teary but I made sure I was smiling at him. Levi turned back and walked away, though he paused for a bit and said his final words.

.

"Petra, thank you."

.

.

I went home without any regrets. I was holding on to his second button.

.

Levi left. I was feeling lonely but even though from now on I won't be seeing him and for the next few years, but at least, even if it was just little, I had a reason to look forward into the future.

.

The next time Levi and I meet, surely, I will be able to say it to him.

.

.

_"I like you."_

_._

_._


	7. Chapter 7: Teenage Days Epilogue

**TEENAGE DAYS EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

I didn't even realize that my high school years were almost up and that graduation had finally come again. Just like Hanji had wished, we became classmates not only for a year, but for three full years. Even though Levi weren't with us anymore, I didn't feel as lonely as I was during the first few months not seeing him. Hanji, with her enthusiasm, would always bring a smile to my face.

.

.

"Petra! Petra!" Hanji was running towards me with her usual big grin. She was waving a roll of paper in her hands.

.

When she arrived in front me, she was catching her breath but before I could speak she handed me the roll of paper that she was holding and said, "Mission accomplished!"

.

I didn't exactly know what she meant by that so I just gave her a confused expression.

.

"After _spamming_ Levi's inbox for quite some time, he finally mailed me a reply!" Hanji's thrill was overflowing that she let out a "triumphant cry" while jumping. Although I didn't know how she got Levi's mail address. But I had my suspicions that Hanji pestered Levi nonstop for it.

.

"Come on now, read it! It's kinda short though," Hanji carefully unrolled the paper for me and lifted my hands up to my face.

.

"O-Okay…" I mumbled. Everything was too sudden and Hanji was in a rush so I didn't really know what and how to feel in the situation.

.

I laid my eyes on the paper I was holding and one of Hanji's spam mails was printed. Reading through it, I suddenly got embarrassed to what she just typed.

.

_"LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!_

_Oi Levi! Why don't you ever reply to any of my mails! You pipsqueak!_

_Don't you care how much Petra misses you?_

_Don't you wanna know how Petra is fairing?_

_DON'T YOU MISS YOUR LITTLE PETRA?!_

_OI LEVI! *pouts*"_

.

.

How could Hanji write something _shameless_ to Levi!

.

"Hanji!" I yelled at her irritatingly. "How could you! It's embarrassing…" my voice broke and I hid my face with the paper. My face already got red. "You should have asked for my consent first before mailing something like this to Levi!"

.

"Ohoho~" Hanji chuckled with a smirk. "Don't be timid, Petra! You cute thing!" and then Hanji laughed like it was _nothing_. "Now, now, read his reply. Then I'll treat you after school, nee?"

.

.

… I knew Hanji meant no harm by doing this, she was just really caring and… how should I say this… kind of too enthusiastic with things concerning me and Levi. "You better treat to me to that new cake shop that just opened." I demanded and Hanji winked at me.

.

I peeked at the paper and at the sender box Levi's mail was printed. My heart thumped a little and thought I finally knew his mail but got worried that even sending a mail might be hard for me. Anyway, I proceed to his reply. There were only three lines and it said:

.

_"I don't have time for your games and nonsense, I'm busy._

_I'm not obliged to tell anything as well._

_As for Petra, she could just mail me. – Levi"_

.

.

… My heart was thumping like it could jump right out of my chest. Without really asking for it, Levi gave me permission to mail him… I can mail him! Happiness rushed inside me and I began tearing up out of joy. Now the only problem was to summon some courage to send him one. I also had to make sure my mails would be worth his busy time.

.

"Well," Hanji suddenly interrupted. She was smiling and she somewhat looked relieved. I guessed she was just worried about me after all. "Prepare your stomach, honey, I'll be sure to get what you want! I saved up enough… I think."

.

.

I was really lucky to have Hanji around. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what Levi's status was. I kind of knew that he would busy, and I he wouldn't have time for little things.

.

But…

.

I hoped… just even once, if ever I sent him a mail, I hoped he would reply. Little things like this, I'll be sure to treasure this, and treat this as one of our precious, little moments. _Our little moments_.

.

.

**TEENAGE DAYS_****_END._**


	8. Chapter 8: Adulthood 1

**ADULTHOOD PART 1**

.

.

Deciding what I will do with my future was never easy. I originally wanted to take criminology but my father was against it. He suggested that if I wanted to fight criminals and promote justice, and because I was a female, I should take law course instead of criminology, which was more hazardous. My mother agreed with father and left with no choice and words to go against them, and taking in to consideration they were just worried, I followed father's advice and took up law course.

.

While I was venturing most of my days in school and libraries, studying all these thick law books and manuals, Hanji was fairing in pre-med school focusing on Kinesiology and Gross Anatomy. I didn't know since when she had taken such interest on cadavers and dissection but since it was her, she almost feared nothing. However, whenever we meet up, she sometimes went overboard and spoke of… well, gross topics even when we were having a meal. So, most of the times I wasn't able to finish my food.

.

An update to our high school classmates, I remembered that both Erwin and Auruo were taking up criminology together. Though Hanji discovered that Erwin was taking special classes on something about being a detective. Rico was talking law course too, just like me, but she went to a different college.

.

Everyone was taking the path that they have chosen. As for me, I was still waiting for the time that I will come to love the path that I took. I was feeling envious towards Erwin and Auruo, who took the course that I've wanted, and towards to Hanji, who was enjoying her everyday life.

.

.

"I'm home," I greeted as I was changing my shoes to slippers. I noticed that there were few unfamiliar shoes. "Mom? Do we have guests?"

.

I heard footsteps coming down from the second level of our house. To my surprise, it was Armin.

.

"Armin!" I greeted with excitement. It has been a while.

.

"Petra-_san_!" Armin greeted back. He was still the same, except for his height though. His fluffy blonde hair was still at nape length, and his big blue eyes were still bright and full of optimism. "Ah, welcome home!"

.

"Thank you," I fondly replied and patted his head like he was still a kid. He was still in his last year of middle school though. "I bet Mikasa and Eren are with you?" the three of them have been inseparable, they were really cute.

.

"Ah yes, we're at the loft upstairs," Armin said. "Aunty just went to the grocery and said she'll be back before six."

.

"Shopping for dinner I guess," I replied and chuckled. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

.

"Ah…" Armin blushed. He's just a sweet kid. "Yes, if you don't mind."

.

"No, no, not at all! Either way, since Mom is always fond of you three she would never let you go without taking dinner," I told him and we both laughed.

.

.

We went to the loft upstairs while Armin helped me carry my thick law books. There, I saw Eren looking at some pictures and Mikasa browsing through my high school yearbook.

.

"Eren, Mikasa," Armin called and Eren's and Mikasa's attention went to Armin. "Petra-_san_ is here."

.

Mikasa, with her polite attitude and calm composure, quickly stood up and bowed as a greeting. Eren greeted me with a smile and said, "Petra-_san_, it has been a while."

.

"Oh! Eren, you've grown quite tall!" time sure flew fast. Not long ago Eren was this little, stubborn boy who would always protect little Armin along with cute Mikasa. His shoulders became broader and he sure became manly looking. I chuckled with amusement.

.

"And Mikasa, you've grown really pretty," I have noticed Mikasa's hair was shorter but nonetheless she still looked attractive. "I bet you already have a boyfriend?"

.

Mikasa suddenly blushed. She easily blushes to topics that she wasn't really used to. How cute of her.

.

"If she would just stop clinging so much to me, maybe Jean would have already gotten hold of her for a long time," Eren said with a hint of play in his voice. And then Mikasa covered her face with the scarf Eren gave her.

.

"Jean still likes Mikasa? Well, we're talking about Jean here," I let out a laugh. "Ah, have you had anything for snacks yet?" I asked as I drop my things on the sofa.

.

"Ah… not yet…" Armin shyly answered.

.

"Don't be shy now," I told them so they could relax a bit. "Mikasa, will you help me?"

.

Mikasa silently nodded and we both went downstairs to prepare some snacks.

.

.

Seeing these three kids again sure brought a lot of memories and the feeling of nostalgia just kept floating. I somehow missed being a student, thought I was still a student – in college – I missed being the younger me. I envied these three that they were able to enjoy their everyday moments in school, unlike me, whose world seemed to have revolved around Levi. But nonetheless, I didn't feel regret. Even thought it wasn't much, I was still happy that Levi and I made a progress.

.

.

"Petra-_san_," Mikasa suddenly called as she was slicing some tomatoes.

.

"Yes?" I responded while frying some homemade burger patties.

.

"How does it feel like to be an adult?" Mikasa's question caught me to a surprise.

.

.

"Adult… you say," I mumbled and fell into a deep thought.

.

To be truthful, I'd never considered myself yet as an adult. I didn't even think I acted as one, too. It felt like I haven't changed at all since high school days. Maybe if there was one thing that could be considered as a change in me, that would probably my courage and optimism. Unlike during my childhood, I wasn't crying too much now and I could finally answer people straight with less timidity.

.

"Well, it didn't feel like I'm an adult," I just answered Mikasa. I turned the range off and carefully transferred the patties on the plates. "Since I'm still attending college and studying. What made you ask that, Mikasa?"

.

"Well," Mikasa mumbled. "Because you've experienced lots of things, and even fell in love."

.

I dropped my spatula.

.

"Ah, Petra-_san_," Mikasa bent down to get my spatula. "You dropped-"

.

"Who?!" I shrugged Mikasa, my face was hot. Her expression changed from plain to surprises. "Who told you that? Is it Hanji? It's Hanji right?! Aaaaaah~! Hanji…" I ruffled my hair and fell on my knees. I was utterly embarrassed. I suspected Hanji to have told Mikasa about it, there was no other person who knew I like Levi.

.

"Pe-Petra-_san_…?"

.

I hugged my knees and buried my face. I couldn't possibly look at Mikasa right now – not now that my face. My heart was pumping really hard and my body was slightly trembling. I didn't want any person to know that I like Levi, even my parents. I couldn't stand up or move. I was terribly embarrassed.

.

.

.

.

I thought I was far from adulthood, getting shy in front of my junior.

.

I had still a long way to go.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9: Adulthood 2

**ADULTHOOD PART 2**

.

.

"Oi, Petra, what's wrong?" Hanji was following me all day long but I didn't bother to talk to her. It was kind of unforgivable that she would just randomly tell anyone about how I felt towards Levi. It was still part of my privacy after all, and I trusted her too.

"Petra-"

.

I suddenly turned towards her with an irritated face. Hanji was frowning, confused, and just stood still in front of me. I took a deep breath.

.

"Hanji."

.

"Yes ma'am!" Hanji exclaimed. I could feel that she was feeling a bit nervous.

.

"Honestly answer what I'm about to ask you," I said and she nodded her head. "Did you tell anyone about how I feel towards Levi?"

.

"Yes, I did."

.

I sighed. Just exactly what I have thought. I didn't want to stay angry anymore, as it was draining my energy and my head was starting to hurt. I squared my arms and asked her, "And then?"

.

Hanji blinked a few times, frowned again, and bowed. "I'm sorry."

.

I sighed again.

.

"But," Hanji started and lifted her head. "I only told Mikasa, Eren, and Armin about it."

.

My heart stopped. I dropped my bag. And my heart began thumping. "You also told Eren and Armin about it? Hanji! How could you do that! And here I trusted you with my deepest secret! Hanji! I'll never forgive you!" I hunched down with my face buried in my knees.

.

"But Petra, they are your juniors and it's nothing to be ashamed of it. Besides, they asked about your current status, so naturally, I would tell them. Come on now; don't get too depressed about it. It's not a big deal. Everyone experiences love every now and then." Then Hanji chuckled as if it was nothing.

.

I peeked at her with tears forming in my eyes. As I've thought, I could never stay too angry at Hanji, because I knew that she meant to harm. And I just realized I didn't ask her to keep it a secret from others either, so it was partly my fault as well. Ah, Petra, you nuts.

.

I kept on being embarrassed, even being around with my friends. Even though Hanji had always told me that there was nothing to be embarrassed about falling in love with Levi, being discomfited seemed to be the norm to me. Sometimes I would ask myself why I am like this. At this age, I should be proud and confident because soon I will face all kinds of persons when I begin working. I should learn stand tall. No one knew when will Levi come back but I had to make sure I am no longer the way I was before.

.

.

But thinking about it… my goal seemed too far away for now. But I will do my best to improve my being.

.

.

.

The next week when I came to the university I saw a couple of girls in my section whispering to themselves. Then there were a small group of boys who were looking at me with interest. I began to wonder what was happening. Then a male classmate approached me. It was Eldo, whom I went to the same elementary school.

.

Then I heard enthusiastic whistles from most boys, seemingly cheering Eldo. Then some girls began giggling too. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I thought… Eldo was…

.

"Oi…" Eldo whispered, looking at his friends with a red face. Then he looked at me with a straight face.

.

.

It was, after all, what I had suspected.

.

.

.

Lunch break came and as usual, I met up with Hanji. I was feeling unenthusiastic than normal and Hanji easily figured that something happened. I openly told her everything and from the looks of it she seemed to be thrilled.

.

"What did you say to him?" Hanji asked excitedly.

.

Ah, Hanji… sometimes I couldn't predict what will she say or do. "Naturally, I turned him down-"

.

"In front of the whole class?!" Hanji reacted rather violently. Well, she reacts quite exaggerated at some times.

.

"Hanji! Calm down!" I asked when people began staring at us.

.

"Oops, sorry…" Hanji whispered. "So… you humiliated him in front of your class?"

.

"Humiliate – I would never do that to Eldo! I just turned him down politely is all," I began to blush, feeling embarrassed as I remembered the scene this morning.

.

"Poor guy," Hanji sympathized. "What did he say afterwards?"

.

"He looked disappointed but he thanked me for hearing out his feelings," I told her. "And then we shook hands."

.

When I looked at Hanji, she was already crying. Oh Hanji, you're so adorable.

.

"What an amazing guy," a second ago she was sympathizing with Eldo and now she was admiring him. "For being such a good sport, even though you humiliated him in front of a crowd, he still stood up tall. Such effort and courage! Eldo! You will not be forgotteeeeeen!"

.

Again, Hanji was exaggerating with her loud voice and I hushed her down as people were staring at us again. Beside, she spoke as if Eldo just died. Poor guy…

.

.

As my day ended, I went straight home and found mom was already preparing dinner. I helped her after I have changed my clothes, waited for father to arrive, and ate our dinner. After washing the dishes I went to my room upstairs and began studying. However, I was distracted from thoughts revolving around the events that happened today.

.

It was my first time to have someone confessed to me and it was also my first to turn someone down and made him disappointed. I felt bad afterwards but seeing him with enough courage to tell his feelings, I had no right to feel sympathy towards to Eldo.

.

Then I suddenly thought of discussing this matter to mom.

.

.

"Petra, you've grown." Mom told me. I felt surprised. "You're slowly becoming a true adult. Good job, darling."

.

.

.

I lied down on my bed, thinking about mom had said to me. Then I felt happy and giddy, I even hugged my pillow like a kid. Then my phone rang. It was Hanji.

.

"Hanji?" I answered, thinking what could have made her call me at this late hour.

.

"Petra! You wouldn't believe this!" Hanji was feeling thrilled.

.

"What is?" I asked her. My curiosity grew.

.

.

.

"Levi is…!"

.

.

.

"He returned?!"

.

.

My heart began thumping.

.

.

**Note: **Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school. w _(09.04.2013)_

_._

_._


	10. Chapter 10: Adulthood 3

**ADULTHOOD PART 3**

.

.

"How did you find out?" I asked Hanji the following morning with excitement. My heart was thumping fast.

.

"He mailed me." Hanji said while chomping down her sandwich.

.

.

I found that rather simple than what I had expected. Hanji would sometimes go as far as taking _drastic measures_ to gain what she wanted to gain, no matter what was the cost.

.

"Oh, he did?" I asked in monotone.

.

"I actually bugged him when I was bored," Hanji replied and then chuckled. "Geez, you and your sweetheart are so cute. You're really compatible to each other. Just get married once you see each other again okay?"

.

Such embarrassing things to say, Hanji. I wonder how she have always managed to that without even thinking what would others think once they heard what she was saying.

.

"He arrived since last weekend," Hanji followed while finishing her juice. "Though I spammed him asking where he was staying but I got no reply."

.

"He must be… busy," I theorized. "Hanji, you shouldn't bother him too much. You never know if he's doing something important or not. Spamming too much might annoy him too."

.

"You'll be a really caring wife to Levi, Petra! I guarantee it!" She exclaimed with a double thumbs-up which made me blush bright. I hushed her down while covering my red face, hiding. Hanji always jump from topic after topic every now and then… her habit.

.

Though I haven't really imagined myself as a lover to Levi, let alone as his wife. Just the thought was enough to make me feel rather… embarrassed and at the same time giddy. I was feeling thrilled too but wasn't really expecting much, as I wasn't sure for myself what exactly Levi thought of me was. All I can brag about was our exclusive shared little moments between the two of us but other than that, nothing much changed with our current relationship. Our conversations through mails weren't long and special too; we've only asked how were we fairing and after that, the conversation went silent.

.

"Though he did say," Hanji interrupted my train of thought. "That he is only back for vacation from overseas. He didn't say for how long he would be here though."

.

I felt worried. Sudden questions popped in my head. _Will I be able to see him before he goes back abroad again?_ That was the top question floating in my mind.

.

"Don't worry, Petra. I'll definitely figure out where Levi is staying so you two could finally hook up!"

.

"HANJI!" I blushed. Very bright.

.

.

.

I spent the rest of my time thinking about this sudden news, even during class hours, and even when Hanji was telling me all their course activities that always made me lose my appetite.

.

_What if I see Levi unexpectedly?_

.

A question in my mind formed. If ever that would happen, I'd probably just distance myself. I could see myself in extreme timidity to the point that I would be just happy seeing him from afar and not even having a conversation with Levi. And here I was promised I would confess to him and won't be a cry baby.

.

_What if he sees and approaches me?_

.

I thought I would probably stay in silence and stare at my feet like how I used to-

.

.

"What am I doing thinking of negative things?" I whispered to myself. I pinched myself and said, "I shouldn't be like this anymore. I gave my word to Levi. I promised myself to properly confess my feelings without breaking my voice and crying. I should be more confident; I should act like an adult would act. Yes. I should. I can."

.

Through talking to myself I hoped I could gain more courage and confidence and prepare myself for whatever unexpected events might happen involving Levi.

.

.

.

And then after three days, my thoughts became reality.

.

I saw Levi in our university, talking with Erwin.

.

Just seeing his back and profile made me anxious; my heart raced and my cheeks went warm. It was really Levi. His clean hair cut, his dark eyes, fair complexion, and small built – nothing much changed with him physically. I wanted to approach and ask him how he was, what he did abroad, how was it felt like, and a bunch of other stuff but my feel just won't move and then-

.

"Oh!" Hanji wrapped an arm on my shoulders with her eyes fixed on Levi. "It's Levi! Look Petra! It's your sweetheart!" and then she grabbed my wrist and we both ran towards Levi and Erwin. I tried to stop her but she was too excited to even listen to what I had to say.

.

"Levi!" Hanji called out with his other hand waving in the air when the other was dragging me. As we were drawing closer to them my heart raced even more and slowly, I saw his familiar expression once again after these years.

.

"Tsk," I heard Levi clicked his tongue, again after these years. His habit hasn't changed.

.

"What's with the sour face, Levi?" Hanji sounded disappointed. "You should have at least smile at us and give us a big hug!" and then Hanji and her crazy self hugged each other… if you know what mean. Then suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of Levi. I panicked inside. What was Hanji doing so suddenly?! I wasn't prepared for this moment!

.

"And here's Petraaa~!" Levi exclaimed who was patting my shoulders. "I bet you missed her lots~"

.

.

Hanji… what were you saying…

.

I froze instantly. But I wasn't looking at my feet, but to Levi. I was gripping my books tight and close to myself. I could hear my heart race and it was almost trying to jump out of my chest. I guessed my face looked terribly red. Levi's attention shifted from Hanji to me. I twitched out of surprise and froze again.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

And then Hanji spoke. "Oh, speaking through the eyes? I see, your relationship have deepened despite Levi's absence! How wonderful!"

.

"Hanji!" I suddenly exclaimed without thinking. Afterwards I just wanted to disappear at the instant – disappear in front of Levi as more embarrassing words come out from Hanji then I am so done. "I-It's not like that!" Then I covered my face with my books.

.

"Oh, that's not it?" Hanji sounded disappointed again.

.

"Well, aren't they enthusiastic as usual?" Erwin spoke. Looking at him, he grew really tall and adult-looking.

.

"Petra," I jumped hearing Levi spoke of my name.

.

"Y-Yes?!" I clumsily raised my voice out of shock. Always, it had always been like this. I feel disappointed in myself.

.

"During middle schoo-"

.

"A-Aah!" out of reflex to what Levi was about to say, I exclaimed and reasoned, "I'm late for my class!" then looked at my wristwatch for back up. I knew I didn't look believable but… that choice was more likely the one that will let me "escape" from the current situation. "I ha-have to go now!"

.

Staring at Levi for a while, he looked baffled. I averted my eyes and began running to my building.

.

"But Petra! You still have two hours left!" Hanji screamed. Why did you say that?!

.

"I need to study!" I reasoned. Hoping they would, even, slightly fall for it.

.

.

After that, I just ran off without looking back. I didn't want to see Levi's expression. I wasn't prepared. I wasn't ready. It was too sudden. It had been years since I last saw Levi. I felt like I haven't improved myself. I felt like I reverted back to my old self – or I didn't really change.

.

Then I recalled what mom told me. _Slowly becoming an adult._

.

.

Mom, I think I had never took a step towards being an adult.

.

.

**Note:** The finale is almost up! Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! 3


	11. Chapter 11: Adulthood 4

**ADULTHOOD PART 4**

.

.

In the end, I skipped my class and went to the coffee shop that Hanji and I always visit. I had my usual caramel latte, hoping it would calm my racing heart and mind.

.

Levi finally came back. His return was really unexpected; it was too soon that I wasn't able to even prepare a little. Back there when I stood in front of him, my mind went blank, as if his being there was all just a dream. Seeing his face and hearing his voice were seemed nostalgic. Nostalgic of those little moments we shared with just the two of us, and my promise to him.

.

I utterly felt disappointed with myself.

.

I told Levi that the next time I see him, I would no longer be the old Petra who was a cry baby. I promised myself to be stronger and confident. But just thinking about it didn't really do anything. When I thought I was gaining courage, I was lacking in confidence. When I thought I gained enough confidence, courage wasn't there.

.

But at the back of my mind I was thinking: why did act like that? Why couldn't I seem to find and balance my courage and confidence? What was I afraid? Was I afraid or was I just too timid?

.

Was it because I hadn't seen him for a long time?

.

Or…

.

Was it because I feared that he might have no feelings for me?

.

I began to sink into these negative thoughts. The puzzle pieces were too scattered to even find and complete the picture.

.

All I wanted was just to tell Levi how I felt.

.

That was that. I should stand tall even if ever he rejects me. I shouldn't feel sorry for myself even if he couldn't return my feelings because just telling my feelings to him would be an achievement and _enough_ to make me feel contented with the way things are.

.

I had never considered the fact that I might or might not be his lover; but sometimes I do.

.

I was confused.

.

Could I really take in if ever I fall into the path of rejection? Can I handle the pain?

.

Tears fell.

.

I was crying.

.

Why was I crying? I thought.

.

"Petra?" it was Hanji who had cut my train of thought. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" her expression looked worried.

.

"Hanji…" I looked up at her, then down and shook my head slowly. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

.

Hanji sat down in front of me and held my hand with hers. "No you are not." She said with a gentle voice and smile. It was reassuring.

.

"I couldn't keep my promise," I told her and I began to tremble a bit. "I haven't really changed. I disappointed Levi, you, and myself the most."

.

"Hush," Hanji whispered. "Don't be too harsh on yourself. You didn't disappoint anyone. Not me or even Levi, or even yourself. It was _natural_ to act that way. You didn't expect to see Levi in the university; it was too sudden, you weren't prepared. I know Levi understands you, too."

.

My tears overflowed in my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks.

.

"Though you did stutter and froze," Hanji chuckled. "But you have changed, Petra. Not much but you really _did_. You were not the same as before, I am sure of it."

.

"In what way?" my voice began to break.

.

"In every way!" Hanji was beaming. "Physically you've become really pretty and your behaviour around Levi wasn't as guarded as before. So have a little more confidence, okay?"

.

Hanji's words somehow calmed my mind and heart. I pushed a smile to at least say I'll be alright. Hanji smiled in return and wiped my tears away.

.

"There," she said. "Good. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

.

I nodded and she smiled again. She bid me goodbye as she was running late in her class. I finished my remaining caramel latte when I saw a familiar stance at the side of my table.

.

"Petra."

.

It was Levi.

.

My eyes widened and quickly wiped some tears, to look at least presentable to him.

.

Without much further ado, Levi helped himself and sat in front of me. Through observation, I guessed he crossed his legs and squared his arms and was staring at me. I took a peek while wiping my eyes and there he was, waiting for me to finish.

.

I flushed.

.

"I'm sorry," Petra said. "For earlier. I was feeling _weird_ and-"

.

"Petra." Levi spoke. Levi's tone had always been in a _commanding_ aura.

.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

.

Before responding to me, he sighed and told me, "Still a cry baby, you are."

.

There was a stab. I _did_ disappoint him.

.

"I'm sorry…"

.

"And apologetic too," Levi followed.

.

"I'm sorry for that, too…"

.

"Well, old habits die hard," Levi sighed while staring at me.

.

For a moment when he said that, I felt happy. Then recalling what Hanji said, _Levi understands you_, I thought… I think he really did.

.

"H-How are you?" I asked with little courage that I had. My tears managed to stop and I pushed a smile.

.

Levi stared for a moment before replying. "Nothing much."

.

Silent conversations like this were one of the moments we never fail to have. Levi was a quiet boy; I'm a timid girl. It hadn't changed. But I wondered, after these years, surely, Levi had changed. I wonder what could it have been?

.

"How long will you stay here?" I asked again.

.

"You knew?" Levi asked. I nodded and said it was Hanji who told me. Levi sighed and clicked his tongue. I thought he was kind of irritated with Hanji. Well, it was her who could always manage to do all these things, though. "I'm only here for a month."

.

For a month… Hanji said Levi arrived last week, so he only had three weeks left here. After three weeks, he'll be gone again. I wonder how long will he stay abroad again. My small joy was drifting away with the thought of Levi leaving again.

.

"I… I see," that was all I could manage to say.

.

.

Then there was silence.

.

.

I wanted to ask if going abroad was really necessary. _Was studying abroad necessary?_ Can't Levi just continue his education here? But I had no right to be selfish. I had no right to say those things. All I could say was, "Good luck."

.

Looking at Levi, my vision went blurred.

.

"Why are you crying again?" Levi asked. His thin eyebrows furrowed.

.

"Eh?" I quickly wiped the tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them as much as I could. "I'm sorry."

.

.

I felt lonely. I felt sad. Just like the first time I had known he would leave during middle school. Will I wait again for years before I could see him again? I wonder if I have enough courage to tell him how I felt right now. What sort of reaction would he make? Will be happy, surprised, thankful, embarrassed?

.

I want to see him make different expressions. I want to see all sides of him. I want to be with him. But I wasn't sure how he felt towards me. Just a classmate? A friend? I didn't even know if he considered me a friend.

.

What should I say? What should I do?

.

"Petra," Levi startled me slightly. He stared at me for a minute. "In middle school, you said you'll tell me something when I return. What is it?"

.

Levi… he remembered. My words, my promise.

.

.

Tears began to fall once again. He remembered, all this time. I wondered, was he thinking about it even when he was overseas? I felt happy, too happy that all I could just do was cry. But behind the happiness I was feeling, I felt saddened. If I'll tell him now, I would be betraying my words. There was no way I wasn't a cry baby anymore, I was far from being confident.

.

"Ah, that," I mumbled. "I'm sorry, Levi, it seemed like I haven't attained your condition. I'm still a cry baby."

.

Levi sighed.

.

There was a stab. I felt frustration. In three week, Levi will be gone again. Can I sum up my courage before he leaves again? Was three weeks enough?

.

"But, I'll make sure, I'll tell you before you leave again," I forced a smile despite my crying face.

.

It was yet another promise I made to him, even though I wasn't sure if I'll be able to fulfil it given the short span of time. Three weeks. Three more weeks and Levi will leave again.

.

.

I shouldn't rely on others giving me courage and confidence. I may be an adult on the inside, others might think I'm adult enough, but truthfully, I was still the same girl who would always cry, I girl with almost no confidence in everything I wanted to do. Hanji said I had changed, but I couldn't see it.

.

I know I shouldn't be negative, but thinking through the things I did half-heartedly and failed, I couldn't help it.

.

Being adult, the path to adulthood, I knew it was never easy. One should start to decide for themselves. One should be more confident as they had been preparing all their lives to face the reality of the world.

.

I should be optimistic. I wanted to try. I wanted to do it. I wanted to be one.

.

.

Three weeks left.

.

I had to be braver.

.

To finally confess my feelings.

.

I want him to know.

.

.

I want to reach out to him.

.

.

I want Levi to know that "I love him".

.

.

.

**Notes:** I didn't actually think this fic would get this long. As to reply to the recent reviews, I think a chapter or more and this fic will finally be complete. I'm a below average writer, but I am trying my best to write what exactly I had in my mind. My words are so redundant, and et cetera, I didn't thought of actually study how to write properly. Just with my stream of thoughts, I wanted to write them. Because my feels for Levi x Petra is strong that I wanted to write this story in my mind. Thank you for the follows and reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Adulthood 5

**ADULTHOOD PART 5**

.

.

As time passed by, it was already the finals week for this year. Being a law student I needed to devote my time into studying and memorizing laws and acts, codes and ethics. As said, _devote my time_ to studying. I feared I may not be able to make it in time to confess to Levi. I also I feared I may not be able to concentrate in studying and pass the exams. I was scared to fail my subject. I was scared I might not see Levi again one last time.

.

I sighed and shook my head. I needed to straight out my priorities. If I failed my exams, my future would definitely get clouded with doubts to myself. Right now, I believed that studying was my first priority. For myself and for my parents who were supporting me all this time. Passing was the only thing I could give them as a reward.

.

As for Levi, I was hoping he would drop by often in our school. At least by that way I could just have a glimpse on him. At least I would know he was still here.

.

.

.

Day and night I was studying non-stop till dawn. Hanji would always call me for a break, and she would tell me about her tales and about Levi. I envied her for she could see Levi and talk to him. I wanted to hang out with Hanji too but studying was eating all of my time.

.

I closed my eyes momentarily, to rest them and perhaps make distracting thoughts leave me alone.

.

Then Levi's image appeared.

.

I realized I was becoming frustrated, impatient, lonely, sad, anxious – all these feelings were making me tired. As I was devoting my time for my exams, the time to sum up my courage to finally confess were also being eaten up. Only two weeks left before he leaves again.

.

.

.

"Hello, Petra?" Hanji called. I was in the nearby café together with my thick books. "Where are you?"

.

"In the café near school, why?" I asked.

.

"Perfect! We'll fetch you there, okay?"

.

_We? Fetch?_ What did Hanji mean? I wondered.

.

"We'll have lunch with Levi and Erwin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward. It was really awkward. I was sitting beside Hanji and across our table were Levi and Erwin. I didn't know what happened to have ended up in this kind of situation. I wasn't prepared! Hanji always managed to surprise me.

.

"May I take your order?" a waiter approached us with a smile.

.

"Well let's see… ah, it's your treat, right Levi?" Hanji grinned.

.

Levi's eyebrow twitched. I guessed he was kinda irritated but replied, "Whatever." This sent Hanji so excited and thrilled.

.

"I'll order…" Hanji was busy looking at the menu. I glanced over Erwin and Levi over the menu in my hands and saw that Erwin was busy picking his orders, while Levi was doing something with his phone.

.

Phone.

.

Levi had a phone…

.

"I'll order Sushi and Maki Deluxe, Spicy Ramen with lots of _naruto, _aaand choco-vanilla parfait! Petra, let's share, okay?" Hanji stared at me with sparkling, puppy eyes. I didn't have the heart to reject her offer so I went with the flow. Hanji grinned and thanked Levi. "Thanks a lot, Levi!"

.

Levi sighed after he glared at Hanji.

.

Erwin leaned closer to Levi and I heard him say he'll pay for his own. But Levi answered, "Nah, I'll pay for all of us." I guessed Levi said that out of pride. That was cute.

.

.

As we were waiting for our meals, Hanji opened a conversation starter. "So Erwin, it's been a while since we last gathered together. Any girlfriend huuuh?"

.

Hanji… why that topic of all things? I complained inside, feeling anxious.

.

Erwin laughed. "I'm too busy to even get one, Hanji. Why'd you ask?"

.

"Oh? For real?" Hanji sounded surprised and then asked for more questions. "Not even a fling?"

.

"I have no interest to flings," Erwin answered friendly.

.

"Oh, such good man! That's a sign of being a wise man!" Hanji assured Erwin with a thumbs-up and Erwin laughed. He had always been so amused with Hanji since we were kids. Her carefree attitude and enthusiasm were what made others gather around her.

.

"Then how about you, Levi?" Hanji shifted.

.

I slightly jumped, feeling nervous and I didn't notice that Erwin was looking at me. I blushed a little and averted my eyes. I peeked at him and he smiled. I thought he knew why I jumped.

.

"Ne, ne, Levi?" Hanji was anticipating Levi's answer. Levi's eyebrow twitched again and then he closed his eyes.

.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked back.

.

"Eh? Why won't you share it? Come on! We're just the ones here! Don't you trust your friends?" Hanji pushed, pouting her lips. She looked really cute I accidentally chuckled. "You wanna know about it, too, right, Petra?" Hanji suddenly turned on me.

.

"Eh?" I was surprised. Of course I wanted to know if Levi had a girlfriend, but I wouldn't say that outloud. If it was too private, I wouldn't ask it if it would make Levi uncomfortable. "N-not really," I denied.

.

"Whaaat? Not you too?" Hanji was disappointed. I mouthed "sorry" to her and I thought she answered. "Anyway, I'll just bug you through mails," she said, feeling determined and Levi clicked his tongue. I heard Erwin chuckle.

.

"I'll give you Levi's number later, Hanji," Erwin suddenly said and both Hanji and I, even Levi, turned our heads to Erwin.

.

"Erwin," Levi's eyes furrowed. He was obviously against the idea of giving out his number to Hanji. Knowing Hanji, she would probably spam Levi with questions and _nonsense_ things. Poor Levi…

.

"Really? Sweet cakes! Thank you Erwin!" Hanji said and shook Erwin's hand with both of her hands. After that, she turned to me. "After that, I'll give Levi's number to you, okay?"

.

"Eh?!" that was unexpected. It somehow sounded like the two of them planned it so I could obtain Levi's number. I suddenly felt nervous of what would Levi think of this situation. I didn't know what to say until our food finally arrived.

.

.

After having lunch, we went out of the restaurant and had a little walk outside to have what we ate burn. Hanji dashed to Erwin to get Levi's number, leaving me and Levi walking side by side behind them. I couldn't feel anything but the thumping of my heart. Hanji…

.

"Thank you, Erwin!" Hanji said and Erwin chuckled. I was expecting her to come back at my side but she still stayed with Erwin, talking about various stuff.

.

I peeked at Levi and he was looking straight. He didn't seem irritated or bored – and then he suddenly caught me looking at him. I quickly moved my head and looked straightforward at Erwin and Hanji. My heart was thumping really hard.

.

"What?" Levi suddenly asked.

.

"Ah-" My mind was a mess – I didn't know what to say until I remembered his face when Erwin said he would give out his number. "I… I'm sorry Hanji pushed questions earlier, e-even if you didn't want to answer them." Just as simple as that sentence I couldn't even manage to say straightly.

.

"Ah," Levi sighed. "It was out of your hand."

.

Sometimes it made wonder what exactly Levi was thinking. He was obviously annoyed but I hadn't seen him mad before. I thought he had always forgiven Hanji for all her pestering – or he didn't really bother spending his energy getting angry. It made think he was really a nice guy and chuckled. "You're nice, Levi."

.

"What are saying?" Levi clicked his tongue.

.

I just giggled. When we were young, something like this happened to me. It was refreshing to me. it was a sign Levi didn't change at all. He was still nice, and gentle.

.

"Ah, by the way," Hanji turned on us. Both she and Erwin stopped. "Did you know that Eldo confessed to Petra?"

.

I was mortified. "Why did you have to tell them?" my face became beet red with Hanji's sudden topic. I felt extremely embarrassed to the point I have to cover my face.

.

"What? There's nothing to shame about it!" Hanji laughed, and then Erwin followed. "Who knew Eldo has a thing for you? I only thought it was Auruo who has romantic feelings for you. Kinda unexpected of Eldo!"

.

"What? Auruo?" I asked, honestly shocked.

.

"You didn't notice, Petra?" Erwin asked. I shook my head and I felt even more embarrassed.

.

Hanji laughed and said, "Come on Petra! Adults needn't be so embarrassed about such things! Be proud and happy instead! Well, I guess your happiness will reach the Heavens if Levi would develop romantic feelings to you, too!"

.

Levi clicked his tongue.

.

I gasped and exclaimed, "HANJI!"

.

.

.

**Note:** Okay, I really didn't expect this fic to be this long. I wish I could think of a nice ending.


	13. Chapter 13: Adulthood 6

**ADULTHOOD 6**

.

.

Last day of exams finally came. It was also the day of my hardest subject. I stayed up late until morning to memorize and understand everything. This was the only subject that wasn't so confident of – but I will try my best.

.

Suddenly, a message from Hanji was sent. "Good luck Petra! You can do it!" Her exams finished a day earlier than mine; therefore she was already chilling out before the release of our grades. At the end of her message there was typed, "For your future with Levi! Fight-o!"

.

Sometimes I didn't know whether Hanji was just motivating me or she was already teasing but nonetheless, I was thankful she was my friend and she was always there to cheer and motivate me up.

.

.

I entered our room and saw everybody looking rather gloomy. I guessed it was because of either they fell asleep while reviewing or they gave up and thought they were going to fail anyway.

.

"Petra," it was Gunther. He was one of the star students in our class. He looked confident, as usual. "How was your review? Confident?"

.

I pushed a smile and shook my head gently. "I think I can barely pass, but I'll try my best."

.

"Good to know," Gunther answered. "But you're the dedicated type. I'm sure you'll pass." And then he tapped my shoulders and went back to his sit.

.

Yes! I can do this!

.

I went to my seat and fixed my things. Just then our proctor came with the exam papers. He took a brief look at our faces and cleared his throat. "Well," he began. "I can see that all of you have stayed up really late to study for your last exam. Confident?"

.

Majority was feeling negative and shook their heads.

.

"Nervous?" the proctor added.

.

And majority of them reacted negatively. I thought their optimism just faded away and was really anxious of how hard the exam would be.

.

Our proctor laughed. "Relax, guys. If you have reviewed everything that is on the coverage, you'll definitely pass. This is just an exam," he waved an exam paper. "You don't have to be afraid of it. Just think that the paper is interviewing you and answer it properly. You'll be fine." Such motivating words. Some of us regained their confidence.

.

"So, let us begin."

.

.

.

.

.

I stretched my arms after we passed our examination papers. Now all we could do was pray and hope for the best. I saw some of my classmates looking really terribly anxious. Dome girls were already drying, saying they failed for sure, and some were sounding really victorious discussing their answers. I, on the other hand, was having mixed feelings. I was neither confident nor anxious.

.

I didn't want to think of any negative thoughts the most, though. I wanted to be happy that I managed to survive the exams but I didn't want to be rude to those who had lost their hope. I wanted to at least sympathize with them in the form of keeping silent and my thoughts to myself.

.

I was fixing my things when the door burst open and everyone was surprised. It was Hanji who was catching her breath.

.

"Han-"

.

"What are you doing Petra?!" she suddenly exclaimed with her eyebrows furrowed. She then rushed to my seat and grabbed my wrist. "Levi's leaving!"

.

My eyes widened. "But it's only just the third week! He's got a week left!" I exclaimed. My heart was beating fast.

.

"Erwin said something came up. Sort of an emergency BUT ANYWAY! We've gotta hurry! Levi's at the airport already!" before I knew it we were already running. I asked Gunther to take care of my things momentarily.

.

Hanji was obviously getting reall frustrated. She kept checking her wristwatch and her grip to my wrist was tightening. When she saw a taxi closing in, she quickly waved her hand at it. Once the taxi stopped, she quickly opened the door and instructed the driver. "To the airport! NOW!"

.

.

Inside the taxi, Hanji was already gritting her thumbnail.

.

"Hanji, calm down," I asked gently.

.

"Calm down?!" I didn't expect her to react a bit harsh but I guess it was the frustration getting into her. "Petra! That is impossible! Do you understand the situation we're in? _You're in?_ Levi's leaving! Again! And you haven't told him your feelings yet!"

.

"Hanji…" sometimes I thought Hanji prioritize me too much over some other things that she should think of. I was worried for her, and she was the same towards me. Too much, in fact; she was taking care too much of me that I hadn't realize I became spoiled. I didn't even make an effort to get closer to Levi – it was always him taking the first initiative, and Hanji's antics. I began t tear up.

.

"Uwaa…" Hanji's face softened. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you… sorry, Petra. I was just really worried!" Hanji kept on apologizing.

.

Out of the blue, I giggled while I wiped my tears. I gently shook my head and said, "Thank you, Hanji. You're the best."

.

Hanji gently held my in her arms and pat my head like I was a kid. "I'll get you there, I promise. So stop crying now and you've got to do your best okay?"

.

I wiped the remaining of my tears and promised Hanji,

.

.

"I WILL."

.

.

.

**Note:** As some of you were wishing to make this fic longer, after this chapter the finale is up next and maybe an epilogue too. Truthfully, I didn't expect this fic to be this long (I think I already said this in previous chapters? lol). But any longer than this and everything will be the same and boring. So, thank you for the favorites and follows despite the things that I lack as an author. Talk about errors that I didn't notice earlier.

.

.

_**ADULTHOOD_**_**END**


	14. Chapter 14: Love Finale

**[ Love ] FINALE**

.

.

"Hey! Your payment!" The taxi driver bellowed on Hanji and as fast as she can, she rummaged through her pockets and luckily found a bill, gave it to the annoyed driver, grabbed my wrist, and we ran inside the airport. The line as pretty long but it was moving steadily. When it was our turn, Hanji was really fidgeting to go inside but the guards stopped her and demanded for an inspection.

.

"Ah!" Hanji exclaimed irritatingly and quickly raised his arms up. "Hurry! We have to catch up with someone!"

.

Once the lady guard was done inspecting Hanji, hanji quickly took hold of my hand and rushed inside.

.

"Hey!" one of the guards yelled but we were running as fast as we could, avoiding the big crowds, every step we took as if a minute were passing.

.

We were running out of time.

.

Everything was too sudden. Levi was leaving a week earlier - Hanji was already panicking – I was freaking out inside – my heart was going to explode any minute – can we still make it? I didn't know. We were running and I was staring at Hanji's back. Everything seemed so fast yet so slow.

.

"There!" Hanji exclaimed.

.

We already saw the Departure area but the guards were already closing the paths as the batch was getting ready for boarding the plane. I was ready to cry and sulk when Hanji yelled.

.

"HOLD IT!"

.

Everyone was startled and watched as run our way.

.

"Stop! Don't close yet! We need to see someone!" Hanji explained as we were running through the busy crowd.

.

The guards blocked out way with annoyed expressions. One of them , with a deep voice, said, "If you missed this flight, I'm sorry to say but you have to book another flight for the next day."

.

"You don't understand!" Hanji yelled, ruffled her hair out of frustration. Some people were crowding around us already. "This is a crucial and important time for my friend! She needs to see _him_! FAST or else she'll wait for years again!"

.

Embarrassing as it was, I was tugging Hanji to calm her down. I was ready to give up but she kept on going again and again, trying her best to explain everytime.

.

"Haven't you fallen in love yet? Don't you know how painful it is not to confess to someone?! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART! UGGGGHHH! I'm wasting my time with you robots!"

.

"Hanji!" I yelled and then whistles suddenly filled the room.

.

Hanji halted from explaining and took some seconds to observe what was around us.

.

There were people, of all pages, cheering us up.

.

"Oi! Let her pass!" said a man probably from behind. I couldn't see him though. "Just a few minutes will do!"

.

"Poor girl!" said a woman with a child in her arms. "Let her pass, guards!"

.

"Such wonderful youth, falling in love…" an elder woman said.

.

"Let her through!"

.

"Don't you feel shameless?!"

.

It felt almost unbelievable that despite the fact that we were all strangers to each other, they were helping us and cheering us up. The guards looked uneasy and then suddenly, Hanji tighten her grip.

.

"Petra, this is our chance!" she whispered with a determined face.

.

"HEY." She caught one of the guard's attention and pushed him away from the path. One of the men in the crowd got hold of the other one and exclaimed,

.

"Now!"

.

"Petra! Run!" Hanji exclaimed.

.

Everything was too fast. Everything was too fast my mind went blank for a moment until someone pushed me. It was a woman with teary eyes. She looked familiar – blonde hair tied losely and intense blue eyes; she was short and was wearing a white hoodie.

.

"Go." She said with much determination.

.

I froze for a moment.

.

"Petra!" Hanji yelled and I flinched.

.

I began to run.

.

"Thank you!" I yelled and whistles begin to fill the area. Sending me their wishes, I ran with determination.

.

There were so much people in the area that I didn't know where to start looking. Faces after faces, I couldn't even glance Levi's back. I was getting anxious, nervous – I thought I was going to break down. My eyes began tearing up but I immediately wiped them. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to send Levi off with a crying off just like in middle school. I wanted to properly tell him, with a smile, that I love him. That it was his kindness that made me fall for him; his unspoken kindness, gentleness, and care that no one noticed except me.

.

I was getting tired of running, looking from right to left, front and back. My head was already hurting, my breathing became heavier. I began to tremble. My vision blurred; the noise became static. I took a really deep breath, closed my eyes. And…

.

.

"LEVI!"

.

.

I screamed with all my heart, hoping he would hear me. Wishing he was still among the crowd. I didn't care if everyone was staring at me with judging eyes. I didn't care how I look like. I just wanted to see Levi. And finally tell how I felt towards him.

.

.

The crowd fell silent. Some even stopped walking. I looked from left to right. Heavily breathing, I clenched my fists, I gritted my teeth, and my eyes were watering.

.

.

"Oi."

.

.

.

That familiar voice.

.

.

He was still here.

.

.

"What were you doing yelling like that?"

.

.

I turned around and there I saw the familiar furrowed eyebrows, the usual hair parted at the centre, and his small built. I saw _Levi_. My eyes were adjusting, the noise suddenly became earlier – the moment before I saw him was like in a slow motion and then when I finally saw Levi, everything came back to normal.

.

I froze still but suddenly, I slapped my face with my hands. It startled Levi quite a bit.

.

"What are yo-"

.

"Levi!" I cut in Levi. I wanted to speak first. The time was ticking.

.

Levi clicked his tongue and said, "What?"

.

I froze again, my eyes fixated on him. I didn't want to even blink. I wanted to see him while I confess. I wanted to see his every reaction. I wanted to see his mouth move when he speaks. I wanted to see the whole him.

.

"Remember during middle school," I felt my voice beginning t tremble. I was holding back to from breaking my voice: from crying. "I told I'm going to tell you something without crying."

.

"What about it?" Levi replied, a hand was on his waist.

.

"I promised I'm going to tell you with confidence, but I guess I wasn't able to gain enough," I reasoned. "Even enough courage I wasn't able to get, but it's now or never. But I'll try not to cry!" I was clenching my fists, so as to hold back my tears from falling.

.

"Hurry with it," Levi demanded.

.

.

Hearing his words, I took a really, really, deep breath and exhaled it gently. I looked at his eyes. I won't blink. I won't avert my eyes. I can do this.

.

I can tell him.

.

I had to let him know.

.

My love.

.

My first love.

.

.

.

_"I'm in love with you."_

.

.

.

I said it. Finally. Without blinking, without averting my eyes, without crying.

.

The crowd began to become noisier, whispering, mumbling about us.

.

.

I was still staring at Levi, waiting for him to react.

.

.

5 seconds… 8 seconds… 11 seconds… and Levi sighed.

.

I didn't know what or how to feel. I didn't know what he meant by sighing. Was he annoyed? Did he felt troubled? I didn't know. I didn't know!

.

.

.

"What took you so long?"

.

.

Levi said. I was surprised. No, I was _shocked_.

.

"You're kinda slow, aren't you, Petra?" Levi followed. Before I could process what he just said, he was closing in to me and before I knew it, he was inches away from me. He slowly lifted a hand and at the moment, I just had to close my eyes, continually clinched my fists and… I felt a soft touch on my cheek. "You're still a cry baby." He wiped the tears forming in my eye.

.

.

Like how he always does.

.

.

_Always_.

.

.

That was the time my tears finally fell. They kept rolling down my already-red cheeks. I even hiccupped like a little kid. And just like during kindergarten, I called to him in a broken voice. "Le-Levi…"

.

.

Levi clicked his tongue. I just realized I never got tired from hearing it. I never did get annoyed too.

.

I loved all of him.

.

"Look at yourself, crying like a kid," Levi brought up a handkerchief and began wiping my tears. He got a good hold of my head – I closed my eyes hard as he was wiping every trace of tears there may be. Once done, I opened my eyes and caught Levi staring at me. "It's as if I'm always making you cry."

.

.

.

My cheeks flushed redder.

.

The crowd became busier. I heard some of them giggle, some seemed a bit annoyed. Yet, Levi didn't even flinch at them.

.

.

"Listen," Levi mumbled. "I'm going to say this just once."

.

I nodded gently.

.

"From this day onwards, I'll _always_ make you smile."

.

.

.

"NICE LINE BRO!" a man suddenly yelled and whistles filled the area once again.

.

Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me and was heading towards the exit. I wasn't even able to process everything! And then I remembered something…

.

"Levi! What about your flight?" I asked. Yes, he was about to board the plane along with the rest of the crowd.

.

"I was tricked," Levi confessed. "Erwin and that monkey set this whole mess up."

.

Monkey… oh, Hanji. Out of nowhere, I giggled. I didn't exactly know what was this whole thing. Was everything set up from Hanji breaking in our classroom to pushing down a guard so I could get through? Was the crowd all part of the plan? I didn't know, but I'll just leave it be.

.

"But," I asked. "When will you really leave?"

.

And then we stopped. He turned to me and I was startled. He was still holding my wrist though.

.

"Petra," he called.

.

"Y-Yes?"

.

"Why are you asking that?"

.

"Be-because I want… to know?" Was he mad? I didn't know what to answer though…

.

"We're together and you're asking me when I'll leave?" he asked again.

.

Somehow… I felt… happy. Extremely happy I was trembling!

.

I kept silent. My heart was throbbing really hard.

.

"Do you want me to leave now?" he asked another one.

.

I shook my head and told him, "No!"

.

"Then do you want me to stay?"

.

I shyly nodded and answered, "Y-Yes."

.

.

He smirked, the same way he did during middle school. Then he replied,

.

"Good."

.

.

.

This feeling called _falling in love_, at first I thought it was too soon for me to have felt it. I thought it was just pure admiration. I thought it was just a small crush and will forever stay as that. But I never knew that _feeling love_ was this wonderful. That confessing your feelings felt light and can be considered as a blessing. True, it may have been a difficult and rocky path, but all the hard work and effort paid off. Well, I thought Hanji did more of the physical work than I do, but nonetheless, I've learned lots of things.

.

I can't say I can be confident from now on.

.

But I will try my best to be the woman that best fits Levi.

.

.

Just that thought, it made me feel extremely embarrassed and fell on my knees.

.

"What now?" Levi asked. He seemed irritated now.

.

I looked at him with beet red face. I saw him looked surprised. And smiled pathetically and was teary. And told him, "I just thought how much I love you, is all."

.

.

Levi's eyes widened.

.

Once again, he smirked.

.

"I know."

.

.

.

**Notes:** Well, thank you for the follows and favorites! I didn't expect to receive any of those though. OTL But, really thank you for your love and appreciation! I can't thank you enough! JUST LOVE!

**Good News:** There's still an epilogue!

.

.


	15. Chapter 15: Spring Epilogue

**[ Spring ] Epilogue**

_Hanji's View_

.

.

Erwin and I sat in the nearby café after executing our mission: _Petra's Biggest Life Event_.

.

"I wonder how it went," I told Erwin as I munch some treats he gave me. I was dead tired from all the running, shouting, and acting and I bet Petra believed everything I did. I guessed I was a really good actress to boot! "What do you think, Erwin?"

.

Erwin, with his clean cut hair and long fingers, lifted his coffee mug and sipped a little. "Knowing Petra, I think it went pretty… let's see… pretty _knotty_."

.

"Knotty, huh?" I mumbled, finishing the piece of doughnut I was holding. "Well, Petra is really a timid girl to begin with. I needed to guide and push her – but it was fun watching her love bloom." I chuckled.

.

"It's worth _messing _ up with them. You seemed to have a lot of fun," Erwin commented.

.

"Of course I did!" and I laughed.

.

.

"Erwin," the familiar voice said.

.

Yep, it was Levi and behind him was Petra whose face was pink. She noticed me and waved a hand at me. I smiled at her back widely and noticed that her other hand was being held by Levi. Ohohoho~ I smelled love in the aaair.

.

Levi sighed.

.

"Did you have fun?" Levi sarcastically asked.

.

Erwin smiled.

.

I grinned at Levi too, much to his _sweet_ annoyance.

.

After all, I couldn't contain my happiness. Our plan was a huge success. Levi and Petra are finally together I jumped out of joy and hugged Petra.

.

"I'm so happy for you Petra! Spring has finally come – wait; it came pretty early so the flowers of love have bloomed for you!" I exclaimed, causing disturbance to others.

.

"Ha-Hanji…" I heard Petra mumble.

.

Suddenly, Levi pulled Petra closer to him and glared at me. "Hey, don't rub your stupidity on her."

.

Petra blushed instantly and covered her face.

.

Ah~, cute Petra. Ah~, Levi you sly soldier!

.

.

_**~Fin/.**_

.

.

**Notes:** Thank you so much guys! I can't thank you enough through words. xoxo


End file.
